ASHURA NUEVA VIDA NUEVO HOGAR
by Sumoner.Dante
Summary: esto historia trata de ashura quien luego de su batalla final contra chakravartin no muere si no que sigue vivo y es enviado por la rencarnacion de chakravartin ah gea mucho tiempo despues en el futuro pra entrar en la academia beacon y volver ah salvar ah gea ((la tierra) ay conocera al team RWBY rubi waiss blake y yang
1. cap 1 el que cae

H **ola gente este sera un nuevo fic tratara de de un croosover entre ashura is whrat con RWBY ojala lo disfruten y les recomiendo que miren la serie RWBY pongan en youtube RWBY capitulo 1 sub español para saber de que va la serie y asi ven como son los personajes ay mucha accion ah y es un anime en 3D bueno sin mas que decir venga la intro**

 **LETS GETTING CRAZY!**

 **PERSONA HABLAN : bien ah luchar**

 **PERSONAJE PENSANDO "BIEN AH LUCHAR"**

 **PERSONAJE ASIENDO CUALQUIER COSA:*ashura se lanso asia el combate***

 **CAMBIO DE LUGAR SITIO O DE TIEMPO:- la escuela-**

 **MUSICA PARA BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE:((banda-tema))**

 **FIN DE LA MUSICA:*(( de la mucica))**

 **Ashura is wrath no me pertenese ni tampoco RWBY**

 **Capitulo 1 el retorno de la ira**

 ***l** uego de la culminasion de la batalla entre ashura y el dios chakrabartin el dios del mantra y la persona detras de todo el dolor y sufrimiento en gea (la tierra) nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro sin nada en el solo oscuridad y silencio*

 **donde estoy...por que no eh muerto ya? Luego de mi pelea con ese maldito chakravartin ya no deberia quedar nada de mi** *dijo ashura agotado flotando en el vacio* **mientras mi hija este bien no me importa nada mas**

 **admirable sin duda ashura**

 **um? Quien eres tu?**

 **yo? Yo soy por asi decirlo la rencarnacion de chakravartin**

 **QUE?! YO TE MATE ACASO VOLVISTE POR MAS! *** el cuerpo de ashura se enciende en mantra*

 **no ashura no me malinterpretes** *chakrabartin se deja ver y tiene una forma simple la forma de un niño rubio de ojos dorado vestido con una tunica* **no** **deseo pelear**

 **que? Entonses dime por que razon sigo vivo** *dijo ashura*

 **facil ashura estas vivo por que tu mantra alcanso un nivel tan alto que ahora eres capas de generar tu propio mantra sin ayuda de nadie**

 **ya veo eso esplica por que no desapareci al matarte ya que si mueres ya no excistiria el mantra**

 **ashura el mantra es una esensia que todos tiene en su cuerpo aunque yo muera el mantra jamas se ira pero es cierto que al morir yo los gohma se fueron y con ellos vitra ...en fin ashura la cuestion es que aprendi de mis pecados me equivoque pero sin duda tu eres digno de ser mi sucesor como dios del mantra**

 **ya te avia dicho que no quiero sucederte y no cambie de opinion**

 **lo imagine sin embargo ashura debes saber que el mundo peligra y nesesita de ti no puedo interrumpir en el por ser un dios pero tu si quiero enviarte ay para que lo salves de nuevas criaturas**

 **ah que te refieres?**

 **los gohma nose como pero el mantra ya no traera al vitra pero aun asi los gohma han vuelto ah surgir nose como ya que no dependen del mantra para existir ahora aunque por otro lado los humanos pueden usar mantra sin saberlo ahora le dicen aura y ay humanos que son conocidos como hunters ellos son capases de luchar contra los nuevos gohma**

 **Por que quieres que valla alli?**

 **por que si no lo ases quedaras atrapado aki eternamente y el mundo sera destruido yo se que no dejaras que gea caiga ashura**

 **umgggg bien ire ah gea para luchar otra ves pero si es una trampa te voy ah matar otra ves ¡me oiste chakravartin!**

 **jajaja entiendo y puedes decirme lion ahora debes saber algo de este nuevo mundo todo se rije por los nuevos gohma los humanos y una especie nueva rasa veras ay humanos que tienen caracteristicas animales ya sean colas de zorro o orejas y colmillos de lobo son seres con mescla animal estos son faunos son muy poderosos pero los humanos los consideran escoria y adefecios**

 **eso es una completa estupides si me lo preguntas lion los humanos son muy prejuiciosos ahora**

 **lo se pero no todos son asi la mayoria de los humanos se llevan bien con ellos pero no todo puede ser paz y tranquilidad uvo una guerra entre faunos y humanos la cual dejo muchas marcas de dolor en ambos lados ahora ay paz pero sigue aviendo rencor en fin te mandare ¿alla ah la academia biacon mejor dicho donde se preparan ah todos estos humanos especiales yo te dare un cuerpo humano tendras todas tus abilidades y poderes pero tu cuerpo metalico se volvera de carne y hueso**

*luego de decir esto una luz dorada cubre el cuerpo de ashura con una luz dorada asiendolo ver como un adolecente de 18 años sus musculos igual de formados que antes pero sus marcas se volvieron tatuajes tribales y se iso mas delgado aparte de que sus facciones se isieron mas como las de un adolecente y en ves de medir 2,04 ahora media 1:85*

 **Pero que?** *ashura mira sus cambios*

 **tranquilo el cambio solo es fisico sigues igual de fuerte ahora te mandare ah la academia**

 **y como vas ah aser eso lion?**

 **facil te mandare volando desde el espacio juju** *lion sonrio macabramente*

 **ah bien ...ESPERA QUE DIJISTE?!** *lion teletrasporto ah ashura asia la admosfera de la tierra y este fue callendo sintiendo el alto calor de la admosfera y preparandose para impactar en gea* **suerte ashura cuento contigo** *dijo lion con una vos melancolica* **confio en tu fuerza**

 **-en la academia biacon-**

 **dioooosss por que me paso esto yang me dejo sola ahora que voy ah aser!** *decia desesperada rubi luego de que su hermana se fuera con sus amigos y la dejara sola* **dios ahora que are? *** rubi caminaba sin fijarse y termina por chocar contra unas maletas tirandolas* **ouch eso dolio quien puso estas maletas aki?**

 **OYE TU TONTA QUE CREES QUE ASES?!**

 **eh? No espera fue un accidente!** *decia rubi asustada y viendo ah una chica de cabello blanco con vestido plateado la cual parecia muy molesta*

 **Que accidente ni que nada mira lo que isiste tiraste todo el polvo al suelo** *la chica le muestra un brasco roto* **sabes lo que cuesta esto! Mas de lo que te imaginas**

 **ah ah se si es esta bie pe pero no no lo acerques** *tartamudeaba rubi pero la peliblanca no asia caso*

 **sabes quien soy soy la hija del presidente de la compania de smiths la mayor compania de el dash yo soy weiss smiths que te quede claro y ¿ademas no sabes lo que es el dash? el dash representa todo fuego agua rayo energia ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? *decia la peliblanca ahora conocida como weiss agitando el polvo asiendo estornudar ah rubi y que el polvo esplote en la cara de las dos***

 **Lo siento tengo alergia al polvo no fue mi intencion** *dijo rubi con toda la cara negra por la esplocion *****

 **callate dios que desastre eres!**

 **OYE YA PEDI PERDON DEJA DE FASTIDIAR PRINCESA!*gritaba rubi ya no soportando ah weiss***

 **de echo es hedereda hija del presidente de la mayor compania de dash** *dijo una chica vestida de gotica de pelo largo negro ojos dorados con un moño que parecian como orejas de gato*

 **por fin algo de reconocimiento jump** *decia weiss altaneramente y rubi gruñia*

 **claro quien no sabe sobre la compania schnee de tu familia ...la cual es muy dudosa de como opera por su forma de sobre explotar la mineria del dash monopolisarlo tener varias formas muy cuestionables de trrabajo para sus empleadosy presuntuos actos ilegales** *dijo la gotica sin exprecion alguna asiendo enojar ah weiss y que rubi se ria de forma traviesa*

te atraparon princesa juju

 **ashhhh no tengo tiempo para esto mis maletas vamos *** weiss se va mientras unos mayordomos ayudan ah cargar sus maletas *****

 **oye nos vemos ojala podamos ser amigas ok eh oye de decuerdo adios!** *gritaba rubi alegre para luego deprimirse* **aouuu ya tengo una enemiga parece...y bien que tal si tu y yo *** rubi se da vuelta y la chica gotica ya no estaba* **otra ves sola ahhh**

 **oye valla que eso fue un espectaculo soy john un gusto** *dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules con una armadura lijera de pecho y hombros plateada unos guantes de cuero marron asta el codo una camisa abajo y unos jing azules con unas sapatillas blancas*

 **ah soy rubi un gusto** *rubie y john se dan la mano* **¿ah espera no eres el chico vomito?**

 **-patio de la academia biacon-**

 **dios enserio me reconociste por vomitar ¿en el barco nada mas? ¿eso es cruel sabes? ¿que tal si yo te digo chica esplosion?**

 **oye eso fue un accidente!**

 **igual que yo en el barco no es mi culpa mariarme!** *rubi y john se miran y se rien*

 **jajaja oye dime que arma usas?**

 **jaja arma?**

 **si como estas** *rubi saca su guadaña roja* **esta es la mia se llama crecents rose**

 **wow eso es imprecionante pe pero no es peligrosa?** *dice john algo asustado*

 **la domino bien tranquilo y tu que tienes? muestrame muestra por fiii**

 **pu pues yo tengo una espada yyy un escudo** *john saa su espada una medieval simple de color plateado y cuando agarra la funda esta se convirte en un escudo plateado tambien*

 **wow y que asen que habilidades tienen?! se prenden fuego lansan rayos?!**

 **eh este no la funda se ase un escudo y cuando me canso de llevarlo lo ago funda y guardo la espada asi** *john guarda su arma *****

 **ah bu bueno mi guadaña esta fucionada con un francotirador gran escala y cadencia**

 **eh?**

 **osea que dispara yo misma la ise**

 **espera tu la isiste?!**

 **pues si todos los hunter asen su propia arma ¿tu no?**

 **ah no la mia es de segunda mano la uso mi abuelo en la guerra contra faunos**

 **eso me suena mas como una erencia eso esta bien casi nadie aprecia los clasicos**

 **si jeje ah clasicos** *john se deprime un poco* **oye ah donde debemos ir por cierto?**

 **no sabes?** *rubi mira con los ojos abiertos ah john*

 **ehhh nop pense que tu sabias yo te seguia** *rubi se rie* **ehhh no sabes ah donde ir?** *rubi se muerde los labios aguantando* **cres que alla una señal o algo?** *rubi se rie fuerte* **eso es un no?**

 **jajaja nop estamos perdidos lo siento john jajaja**

 **o lo suponia ahhh** *john se deprime mientras que rubi se sigue riendo*

 **-mas tarde en el patio central de la escuela-**

*rubi y john llegan ah la ceremonia de apertura pra reunirse con los demas alumnos*

 **eyyy rubiii que tal hermanita? isiste amigos ya?** *pregunta yang viendo ah john*

 **pues para que lo sepas me paso de todo luego de que me abandonaras primero estuve sola tropese con unas maletas vino una chica engreida y me enpeso ah gritar y no sabia que aser pra detenerla luego uvo polvo estornude y esplote!**

 **ehh no crees que exajeras?*** decia yang con una gotita de anime y atras de rubi aparecia waiss*

 **TU!** *grito waiss asustando ah rubi quien salto en los brasos de su hermana*

 **o mi dios esta volviendo ah pasar ayudame yang!** *lloriqueaba rubi en los brasos de yang*

 **sabes que pudiste aser esplotar gran parte de la escuela con lo que isiste?!** *seguia gritando waiss ah la pobre rubi*

 **espera enserio esplotaste? *** pregunto yang ah rubi*

*waiss le da un papel ah rubi* **eh que es esto?** *waiss le da un discurso muy rapido sobre que la compania de su familia no se ase cargo pòr los daños que causen sus productos asiendo que rubi se maree*

 **uuu bien oiiiigaaaann que tal si nos calmamos se nota que ustedes dos empesaron con el pie isquierdo o no? seamos amigas todas** *decia yang tratando de calmar la tencion*

 **siii vamos umgg umgg soy rubi un gusto**

 **waiss y enserio crees que podemos ser amigas tu y yo?**

 **pues claro podemos salir juntas pasear almorsar** *decia rubi feliz*

 **o claro y pintarnos las uñas ir de compras peinarnos juntas y hablar de chicos lindos como ese rubio de alla** *dijo waiss de forma sarcastica apuntando ah john el cual no entendia nada*

 **enserio?!**

 **...no** *dijo secamente waiss asiendo que rubi se deprime*

 **jajaja parece que no todo es perfecto eh rubi? *** decia yang nerviosa con muchas gotitas de sudor*

 **oye angel blanco no pude evitar notar que me mirabas solo para que sepas soy rubio natural** * **decia john ah waiss la cual no le asia caso***

 ***r** ubi no puede creer su suerte ah al momento de aser amigos se queda viendo al cielo asta que ve algo raro* **oigan chicos que es eso** *rubi apunta ah un punto rojo en el cielo*

 **eh? nose parece un cometa o algo asi** *dijo yang*

 **un cometa? o oigan eso parece peligroso no creen? ¿eh? ¿viene para aka o es mi imaginacion?** *dijo john palido igual que los demas* **CORRAN!** *fue el grito general de todos tratando de salir del camino y evitar estar en la zona de impacto*

*el cometa venia ah gran velocidad pero antes de chocar esploto mandando un aura dorada alrededor cejando ah todos momentaneamente*

 **creo que ya eh llegado** *cuando todos pueden ver se encuentran con una gran esfera dorada en el medio del patio principal con un gran crater en el suelo*

 **pe pero que es esa cosa?** *decia yang ah rubi pèro al voltearse no la encuentra* **rubi?** *mira de nuevo ah la esfera y ve ah rubi ah unos centimetros de la esfera nada mas* **RUBI** **ES PELIGROSO**!

 **oye es esta la academia beacon para hunters?** *decia una vos en la esfera*

 **sss si es esta ¿quien eres? yo soy rubi una hunter** *la esfera volvio ah brillar para desaparecer y mostrar ah ashura con sus 6 brasos estendidos y liverando mantra dorado ah su alrededor dejando ah todos con la boca abierta*

 **yo..soy ashura...un gusto rubi** *rubi miraba ah el chico frente ah ella y quedo facinada con su apariencia* **espero aver llegado ah tiempo para entrar ah la academia** *ashura junta sus manos y ase deparecer sus brasos quedandose solo con dos brasos sin armadura y ocultando su mantra en su cuerpo*

*el director de la academia se acerca ah ashura* **puedo saber quien eres muchacho?**

 **soy ashura...ashura vajra quiero unirme ah su academia debe ser el director espero no tome en cuenta ese crater que ise tuve que saltar asta aki arriba**

 **ummm asi que por eso veniste volando** *dijo el director pensativamente*

" **ojala se traguen el cuento que invente demonios lion me mando directo ah la academia valla suerte la mia y eso que no debai resaltar mucho"** *pensaba ashura sin darse cuenta que era rodeado por el grupo de rubi*

 **oye oye como isiste eso fue increible lo sabes fue como caer del cielo** *decia john*

 **oye chico eres muy fuerte por lo que veo me gusta juju** *decia yang mirando los musculos de ashura* **"que cuerpo o dios mio!"**

 **oye quien eres tu vamos responde casi nos aplastas sabes eres un idiota o que!** *decia waiss ah ashura el cual la miro de forma seria*

 **escucha no tengo tiempo para ti copo de nieve solo vengo ah entrar en la academia no estorbes**

 **oye ashura esa entra fue genial como la isiste y todos esos brasos que eran?** *preguntaba rubi*

 **eso es un secreto rubi estaria agradecido si me quitas ah tus amigos** *rubi le sonrie*

 **claro vamos vamos vamos circulen dejen ah ashura tranquilo *** rubi enpuja ah yang john y waiss* **nos vemos ashura ojala seamos amigos jajaja**

 **bien señor ashura usted puede unirse pero debe venir ah mi oficina primero si no le molesta *** decia el director*

 **bien** *ashura se va con el director dejando ah todos con la boca abierta y con ganas de saber mas de el* **"debo tener mas cuidado llame mucho la atencion jump que mas da *** Penso ashura *****

 **"me pregunto que arma usara"** *penso rubi*

 ***** esto es el comienso de una nueva aventura para ashura un nuevo estudiante en la academia para hunter biacon que deparara el futuro nadie lo sabe aun*


	2. cap 2 el misterioso ashura

**muy bien gente are mas fic ahora estare ah full como en la primer semana que me puse ah escribir fics asi que esten listos para ver mas capitulos de mis historias en fin adelante n.n**

 **LET S GENTTING CRAZY!**

 **PERSONA HABLAN : bien ah luchar**

 **PERSONAJE PENSANDO "BIEN AH LUCHAR"**

 **PERSONAJE ASIENDO CUALQUIER COSA:*** ashura se lanso asia el combate*

 **CAMBIO DE LUGAR SITIO O DE TIEMPO:- la escuela-**

 **MUSICA PARA BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE:((banda-tema))**

 **FIN DE LA MUSICA:*(( de la mucica))**

 **Ashura is wrath no me pertenese ni tampoco RWBY**

 **Capitulo 2 el misterioso ashura**

 **ummmm este mundo es muy pasifico pero tambien bastante interesante"** *pensaba ashura *****

 **-flash back-**

 **yo soy el director de esta escuela seor ashura vajra y todos los alumnos estan bajo mi responsabilidad digame usted fue sinsero cuando nos dijo la forma en la que llego aki?** *interrogaba el director ah ashura*

 **ump lo eh sido yo vine saltando asta caer aki lo que quiero es entrenarme y luchar contra esos monstruos que afectan el equilibrio del mundo**

 **ummm esas no son palabras de alguien joven como usted es como si su mente este fomada en la batalla... ¿digame tiene familiares?**

 ***** ashura solo se queda callado con una mirada perdida*

 **lo siento no debi preguntar eso**

 **yo perdi todo por causa de esas criaturas mis hermanos mi pareja todo lo perdi quedando solo en este mundo por culpa de los Grinms"mientras mi hija viva con eso me basta"** *dijo ashura y dejando en sus pensamientos todo sobre su hija*

 **puedo ver que no me miente respecto ah su familia pero tiene un leve matis de esperanza en sus ojos como si uviera algo especial para usted en fin veo que no tiene malas intenciones confiare en usted valla con sus compañeros señor ashura y no dude en venir aki si tiene dudas*termino de decir el director de beacon con una sonrisa***

 **ump gracias*ashura se va dejando al director con su secretaria***

 **es ovio que oculta algo enserio lo dejaras entre tus estudiantes?**

 **por favor tu debiste darte cuenta ese chico tiene buen corazon pero con un pasado tragico ademas me agrada** *dijo de forma misteriosa el director ospin como si pensara en algo muy profundo* **"estudiante ashura vajra ummm ¿que nos estas ocultando?"**

 **-fin flas back-**

 **"que sujeto mas raro me recuerda ah yasha"** *pensaba ashura asta que se encuentra con alguien*

 **ho hola ashura yo soy joune es un plaser si que isiste un gran show al venir jajaja**

 **ummmm tu eras uno de los que me asian preguntas sin parar soy ashura vajra** *ashura y joune se dan la mano *****

 **o oye dime ¿sabes que nos debemos ir ah el salon principal? todos estaran ay para dormir en una pijamada para aser lazos y luego mañana tendremos la prueba para poder tener un equipo definido**

 **equipos? ummmm pense que cada cual iva por su cuenta ni modo llevame al salon joune**

 **ah claro! es es por aqui**

 **joune no tartamudes no voy ah matarte ni nada** *dijo ashura con cara de cansancio al ver lo temeroso que es el chico rubio*

 **ah! si lo siento es que no lo puedo evitar jajaja bueno vamos**

 **-en el salon principal-**

 **oye rubi por que tan deprimida? sigues asi por lo que paso con tus amigos?**

 **no eh podido aser ningun amigo**

 **pero que ay de ese chico rubio joune el es lindo o no?**

 **joune? ah si pero luego esta weiss creo que ella es un amigo negativo asi que eso me deja con cero amigos otra ves ahhh**

 **oye no ay amigos positivos o negativos solo tienes un amigo y una enemiga** *rubi le tira una almuada en la cara ah yang *****

 **gracias por aserme sentir mejor** *dice rubi con sarcasmo*

 **o vamos animate la escuela esta llena de amigos**

 **asi en donde aver?**

 **como digo siempre los desconocidos son amigos que aun no conocemos** *rubi le tira una almuada otra ves*

 **para ti es facil decirlo todos tus amigos ya esta aki!** *en eso rubi mira ah la chica gotica que vio apenas llegar*

 **eh? que tanto miras? que tiene esa chica?**

 **la conosco la conoci apenas llegar me defendio de weiss dejandola en ridiculo jajaja**

 **pues vamos ah saludarla *** yang enpuja ah rubi asta llegar ah la chica gotica apesar de que rubi suplicaba el no ir*

 **holaa soy rubi peroo puedes decirme chica esplocion ooo rubi esta bien *** dijo rubi cambiando de opinion por los nervios*

... **blake**...*fue lo unico que dijo la chica sin exprecion alguna se puso ah ver su libro pero rubi y yang seguian ay viendola* **puedoo darles algo?**

 **ahh no nada este tu.. ese libro parece interesante** *dijo rubi sin saber que mas decir*

 **si lo es por eso lo estoy leyendo*** blake mira su libro y de reojo mira ha rubi y yang* y **pienso seguir leyendo...justo despues de que ustedes se valla** *dijo sin exprecion*

 **y de que trata?** *pregunto rubi*

 **trata sobre un hombre que debe luchar contra si mismo por que tiene dos almas en su interior *** dijo blake sin mas asiendo que le den escalosfrios ah yang y rubi*

 **ouu sii claroo jeje oye rub** ***** rubi ignora ah yang y se acerca mas ah blake*

 **me gustan mucho los libros sabes? yang de pequeña me contaba un cuento todas las noches**

 **umm ya veo y que libros te gusta leer?**

 **cualquiera que sea sobre aventura fantasia y batallas donde alla siempre un final feliz** *termino de decir con una sonrisa*

 **eso suena ah cuentos de adas lastimosamente el mundo real no es asi**

 **yo creo que cualquiera puede tener un final feliz**

 **el mundo no es tan bueno como crees bueno**

 **bueno par eso estamos aki o no? para aser el mundo un poco mejor** *blake mira ah rubi y no puede evitar sonreir*

 **si...tienes razon juju**

 **oigan tiene idea de la hora que es todos intentan dormir!** *llego gritando weiss*

 **"la que ase escandolo es otra"** *penso yang viendo ah weiss pelear con rubi ah los gritos*

 **umm que escandalosas** *llega ashura con john*

 **oooo valla pero si eres tu bombon-** *yang se cuelga del braso de ashura* **valla eres muy musculoso sabias?**

 **quitate me incomodas *** dijo ashura nervioso* **solo vine por el escandalo ah eres tu roja noo ¿ tu nombre era rubi verdad?**

 **ah? ashura jaja si soy yo que bueno que me recuerdes ¿como te ah ido?**

 **bien el director solo hablo un poco conmigo y joune me trajo aki** *ashura apunta ah joune el cual saluda timidamente*

 **aggg eres tu el animal sin modales**

 **ummm quien diablos eres tu?** *dijo ashura ah weiss sin poder recordarla*

 **COMO QUE NO ME RECUERDAS?! SOY WEISS SCHNEE HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA COMPANIA DE DASH SCHNEE!**

 **jamas en la vida eh oido de algo asi y que es el dash? *dijo ashura dejando de piedra ah weiss***

 **aggg como puedes no conocer el dash dios donde as vivido en el desierto acaso?!**

 **si eh vivido solo en el desierto y en la selva luchando contra los grinms nada mas que eso y entrenando mis habilidades** *todos se quedan mirando ah ashura con la boca abierta asta blake se muestra interesada*

 **o oye ashura y tu familia?**

 **todos muertos mis hermanos mi pareja mi pueblo todo lo que conosco esta convertido en polvo y ruinas** *dijo ashura secamente*

 **lo lamento mucho no debi preguntar** *rubi se deprime y ashura le pone una mano en la cabesa despeinandola*

 **no lo sabias no te culpes ademas tu y yo somos muy parecidos rubi rose** *ashura le sonrie ah rubi asiendo que ella se anime y se sonroje *** bien mucha charla creo que todos deben dormir mañana es la prueba de equipo esta bien?** *todos se separan para irse ah dormir quedandose con el pensamiento de lo que dijo ashura de su familia y al final quedan solo blake rubi y ashura juntos nada mas* **que pasa?**

 **gracias ashura y tienes razon yo perdi todo por los grinm tambien pero aunque sea tengo ah yang conmigo tu no tenias ah nadie por eso yo sere tu amiga apartir de ahora jejeje**

 **ump lo que digas roja** *rubi se va entonses ashura le da un vistaso de reojo ah blake antes de irse tambien* **"esa chica tiene algo diferente puedo sentir mucho mantra en ella"**

 **"ummmm este chico es diferente me pone algo nerviosa"** *penso blake cerrando su libro y echandose ah dormir tambien*

- **al otro dia-**

 ***** todos los estudiantes estan en el patio de la escuela esperando para el comienso de el entrenamiento vemos ah ashura meditando bajo un arbol consentrando su mantra ante la mirada de todos pues ensima de ashura avian algunas aves posadas sobre el*

 **ummm donde estaran todos eh ¿ese no es ashura?** *rubi se acerca ah ashura* **hola ashura como estas? que ases?**

 **meditacion ...concentro...mi espiritu...** *dijo calmadamente el semidios*

 **que genial que lindos pajaritos awww** *rubi estira su mano y una de las ave sube ah su dedo* **que ternuritaaa**

*ashura abre los ojos y mira lo que ase rubi* **"el ave no siente nada malo en rubi no todos pueden interactuar como si nada con los animales"**

 **oye ashura como aprendiste ah atraer las aves?**

 **no las atraigo la meditacion ase que el alma fluya y me permita trasmitir mi esensia como si fuera parte de la naturalesa asiendo esto uno puede detener el flujo de una cascada con su voluntad volverse uno con la naturalesa y ser capas de ver el alma de las personas para ver si son seres puros o simples pecadores con maldad en ellos**

 **osea puedes ver quien es bueno y quien es malo?**

 **...si**

 **wow eso es genial ashura *** suena por el altavos un mensaje del director *

 **AH TODOS LOS ALUMNOS PRESENTENSE EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA LA PRUEBA DEL CAZADOR . ESO ES TODO** *se corta la transmision*

 **en fin vamos** *ashura deja de meditar y las aves se van volando* **eh estado esperando por este momento al fin podre luchar lo eh estado esperando** *el mantra se consentra en sus brasos y sus guantes ahora cumbren totalmente sus brasos asta sus hombros con una armadura de oro*

 **wow esa es tu arma? que genial**

 **mis puños son lo unico que eh utilisado siempre mi espiritu de lucha es fuerte y asi mis puños tambien**

 **jejeje muy poetico debo decir bueno vamos señor puños duros** *rubi arrastra ah ashura asia el campo de entrenamiento *** vamos o llegaremos tarde!**

 **no me jalones niña umggg** *rubi sigue tirando de ashura sin escucharlo* **" esta chica tiene problemas para aser caso ah los demas"** *Penso resignado ashura dejandose arrastrar por rubi*

- **campos de entrenamiento beacon-**

 **bien alumnos estamos reunidos aki para dar comienso ah la fase de entrenamiento les dire las reglas deben buscar un templo en ruinas recojer una piesa de ajedres ir al barranco y depositar la piesa en su lugar abra grinms en el bosque donde van ustedes asi que tengan cuidado** *decia el director*

 **ump esto sera facil *** dijo ashura con una sonrisa depredadora *** ya quiero empesar**

 **aprecio el entuciasmo alumno ashura pero debo decirle algo ustedes seran enviados al bosque con esas plataformas que los mandaran ah volar y cuando bajen deberan buscar la piesa pero si se encuentran con otro estudiante eso instantaniamente los convertira en compàñeros de equipo por los proximos 5 años osea si ves ah alguien mas esa persona debera ser tu camarada por 5 años y no pueden cambiar de equipos eso es todo**

 **diablos esto arruina mis planes de aser todo solo** *ashura ve ah weiss *** por los dioses que no me toque con ella**

 **oye ashura quieres aser equipo conmigo?** *yang abra el braso de ashura* **vamos nos divertiremos juntos jujuju**

 **aste aun lado me incomodas mucho** *decia el semidios algo sonrojado asiendo sonreir de forma perversa ah yang quien no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo semi desnudo de ashura*

 **oye ashura espero que nos toque juntos *** dijo rubi alegre*

 **ump si es asi espero que seas fuerte rojita**

 **claro que soy fuerte que te piensas?! Te demostrare el poder de la gran y poderosa rubiii!** *decia rubi asiendo una pose heroica*

 **jajajaja deseo ver eso** *todos se ponen en las plataformas*

 **muy bien alumnos deberan estar listos para todo en el bosque ay muchos peligros asi que no mueran**

 **o oiga director ozpin ay alguna estrategia para cuando nos lansen o algo?** *preguntaba temeroso jaune*

 **no** *jaune sale disparado gritando de terror y al director se le forma una sonrisa* **otra pregunta?**

 **si por que ..¿nos asen esperar tanto? jaja raumgggg ¡raaag!** *ashura pega un salto por si mismo rompiendo la plataforma y dejando un crater en el suelo*

 **wow sin duda es fuerte** *dijo rubi imprecionada *****

 **-en el bosque-**

*ashura cae con fuerza en medio del bosque* **jump eso fue facil ...salgan para poder aplastarlos estupidos grinms** *varios grinms rodean ah ashura los cuales tienen forma de oso y de hombres lobo* **al fin podre luchar** *un grinm con forma de lobo se le tira ah ashura pero de solo un golpe es atravesado en el pecho por un puño dorado* **ojala me allan extrañado malditas bestias asquerosas han pasado siglos desde que aplastaba ah su especie ¡preparence raaaaagg!**

 **-continuara-**


	3. cap 3 equipo ashura!

**ok lo admito me e estado asiendo el vago por eso no subi historias de ningun tipo durante 3 semanas pero volvere con todo gente asi que tendran one piece . naruto , ashura is wrath xRWBY y devil may cry otra ves espero disfruten los capitulos que pondre ahora ah otra cosa seguro subire varias cosas juntas osea tendra quisas dos historias con capitulos nuevos al mismo tiempo ustedes fijense dentro de 3 dias quiero subir 4 capitulos nuevos ah mis 4 historias ok sin mas que decir ah comensar la historia**

 **LET S GENTTING CRAZY!**

 **PERSONA HABLAN : bien ah luchar**

 **PERSONAJE PENSANDO "BIEN AH LUCHAR"**

 **PERSONAJE ASIENDO CUALQUIER COSA:*** ashura se lanso asia el combate*

 **CAMBIO DE LUGAR SITIO O DE TIEMPO:- la escuela-**

 **MUSICA PARA BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE:((banda-tema))**

 **FIN DE LA MUSICA:*(( de la mucica))**

 **Ashura is wrath no me pertenese ni tampoco RWBY**

 **capitulo 3 equipo ashura!**

 ***era una masacre alrededor de ashura solo avia una enorme cantidad de cadaveres de grimns ademas de varios destrosos por la zona donde sucedio la batalla no quedo ningun enemigo vivo como era de esperarse los grimns no fueron nada para el semidios ashura***

jump aun no perdi todo mi poder pero estos grimns sin embargo son mucho mas debiles que los gonma pero estos abundan en gran cantidad ...no importa ya pude estirarme y volver ah pelear ahora debo pensar en buscar gente y aser un equipo solo espero no estar con esa peliblanca gritona ***ashura se pone ah saltar por los aire usando fuerza pura*** ummmmmgggg sin seramente gaia se convirtio en un lugar hermoso ah mitra y durga les uviera gustado ver todo esto ***ashura se pierde en sus pensamientos recordando ah su familia*** me pregunto...cuando las vere otra ves ojala allan rencarnado y sean felizes

Ahhhhhhh **! *se olle un grito de mujer cerca de ashura y cuando este mira de donde provine no puede evitar reirse*** ALGUIEN SALVEMEEEEEEE! Sueltame pajarraco

jajajaja dios eso ya me animo mucho el dia jajajaja ***un ave gigante tenia atrapada entre sus garras ah weiss y se la llevaba posiblemente ah su nido*** nose si ayudarla o ayudar al ave esa jajaja ..¿umm? Esa es rubi?

 **T** RANQUILA WEISS! TE SALVARE **! *rubi perseguia al ave corriendo por tierra***

fiuuuu es velos ummmm no me agrada la peliblanca...pero esa chica rubi si ...jump ni modo me arrepentire despues * **ashura se pone al lado de rubi en unos segundos*** hey roja te ayudo?

ASHURA?! Que genial ayudame ah salvar ah weiss por favor ese grinm la tiene presa se que puedes saltar muy alto con tu fuerza yo podria usar mi guadaña en su modo rifle y asi inpulsarme pero ya intente y no llego tan arriba

bien pero que sepas si esa ave se come ah la peliblanca le aria un favor al mundo

ASHURA!

jajajajaja aguafiestas ok sube ah mi espalda yo salto y tu le disparas

eh? En tu tu espalda? 0/0

Si vamos sube ***rubie se sube algo sonrojada*** voy ah saltar preparate

o oo ok lista

ummmmmmggggg raaaah! ***ashura salta asta estar justo enfrente del ave***

SUELTA AH WEISS! ***rubi le dispara perforando justo entre ceja y ceja al gran ave asiendo que hulle y suelta ah weiss*** SI LO ISIMOS!

jejeje buen trabajo roja pero no ay nadie que atrape ah la peliblanca cuando caiga

o no weiss!

 ***weiss cai por los cielos*** AHHHHHHHHH AYUDAAAAA! ***justo en ese momento jaune que estaba por hay da un salto impulsado de un arbol agarrando ah weiss***

juju sueles caer en los brasos de la gente asi? * **decia de forma coqueta jaune ah weiss***

gra gracias ...espera como aras para aterrisar?

Aterrisar? ***jaune cae abrasado ah weiss pero al final weiis cae sentada sobre la spalda de jaune quien resive todo el daño con su cuerpo***

Ugggg mi heroe ***dijo con sarcasmo weiss***

De de na naaadaaa~ ouuuu * **gemia de dolor el rubio***

Jajaja parece que la salvo alguien mas ya ey jaune levantate ya

no puedo ashura dame una mano * **ashura lo levanta sin aser nada de fuerza con una sola mano** * asi?

gr gracias pero me duele mi todo en mi cuerpo ahora je je je ahhh Q.Q

jump muy valiente de tu parte la verdad

gracias je je je

Ey! Rubi

ah? YANG! * **rubi corre ah abrasarse con su hermana*** TUVE MUCHO MIEDOOOOOO! WAAAAAAH! TToTT

eh? Se sii tambien me alegra verte jejeje ***decia yang nerviosa por la bipolaridad de su hermana*** Oye rubi que suerte que cayeron aki mira este es el templo deben tomar una pieza de ajedrez

ah bien ...ey ashura aki estan las cosas que debemos buscar

Um? Perfecto valla golpe de suerte ***ashura va al pequeño temblo y agarra una piesa de ajedrez negra un rey***

Mmmm yo quiero esta *** rubi agarra la piesa negra de la reina*** olle yang quieres estar en mi equipo? Estoy con weiss y con ashura

jejeje genial o mira con quien me encontre yo ***atras de yang aparece blake** *

hola...

jejeje entonses estamos tu yo blake ashura y weiss genial no?

Siii! Ey ashura estaras con nosotras o no?

Ummmm oye jaune todo tu equipo esta echo?

Jeje si estoy con nora valkyrie y con lie ren pero aparte estoy con petra pero la perdi por asi decirlo espera ¿acaso tenias pensado estar en mi equipo?

bueno ah decir verdad si estaba entre tu equipo y el de la roja

rubiiii sooyy ruuubiiii ***decia una rubi deprimida***

pero veo que tienes compañeros muy buenos asi que si no te importa ire con la roja

jejeje no pense que abrias pensado en mi equipo gracias y claro no ay problema es tu decicion ashura

jump oye roja estoy en tu equipo al parecer

me siento tan feliz de ser tu segunda opcion ashura * **dijo rubi con lagrimas y un aura deprimente ah su alrededor***

awwww ashura ***yang se apega al braso de ashura*** estamos en el mismo equipo no te parece genial?

ump no puedo creer que tenga que estar con este barbaro *dijo weiss*

y por esta razon roja fue que tu equipo era la segunda opcion que yo tenia

jejeje ahora entiendo ***dijo rubi viendo como weiss y yang se ponian cuando estaban cerca de el peliblanco***

en fin que tal si vamos todos ah entregar estas piezas antes que esa ave vuelva * **dijo blake***

pero antes debemos buscar ah petra! un escorpion gigante nos avia atakado cuando ese animal de un golpe me envio asta aki

ya veo jaune asi que eso paso...oigan preparen sus armas algo viene asia aqui *dijo ashura*

como lo sabes?

yo puedo sentir las presensias y un grimn muy fuerte viene asia aqui ***justo como dijo ashura un gran grimn aparecio pero este perseguia ah petra** * ese es el escorpion que decias?

SI ESE ES! Y VA TRAS PETRA! por favor ayudenme no podre yo solo!

no lo pidas dos veses joune ***dijo rubi mientras blake yang y weiss ivan al atake***

tambien ayudaremos! ***grita** **nora emociona que va ah la batalla con un silencioso** ren*

yo voy ah ayudar pero un poco nada mas joune

eh por que dices eso ashura?

ustedes 8 pueden facilmente con ese grimn no nesesitan de mi aparte que de un golpe podria derrotar ah ese insecto

ayudanos por favor

ahhh bien vamos

 ***rubi le dispara sin parar al escorpion quien dejo de perseguir ah petra*** esa es mi amiga tonto grinm!

uff gracias rubi hora de vengarme den me un tiempo para descansar y podre luchar bien * **petra se sube ah un arbol tratando de recuperar el aliento***

ok petra oye yang una mano por aki! ***yang vah a ayudar ah rubi y con sus ojos en rojo le da un gran puñetaso usando sus guantes-escopetas en llamas y ase volar unos 4 petros ah el escorpion***

yiiiiiii jaaaaa! esto es emocionante!

voy **...*ren corre asia el escorpion pega un salto y le ase caer balas con sus pistolas-nabaja para caer sobre el y cortar su lomo*** quedate **..** quieto *** el escorpion intenta quitarse ah ren saltando para todos lados entonses nora con su gran martillo-esplosivo le da en una pata causandole gran dolor ah el grimn*** no podras con nosotros chiquito! jajajaaja

es mi turno **! *blake salta asia la cola del escorpion y la ata con el cable de su cuchilla cortandosela*** no fue dificil

ahora sabras lo que es enfrentarte ah mi ***weiss ase un circulo magico con el dust de su espada preparandose para rematar ah la bestia pero rubi justo pasa por en medio*** QUITATE DEL MEDIO!

EH **?! *weiss y rubi chocan entre si y el atake de weiis ase que aiga una pequeña explocion*** ouuuu lo siento

LO SIENTO ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR?! ***el escorpion agarra ah las dos chicas entre sus pinsas*** ahhhggg sueltame estupida bestia!

ouuuu siento mi cuerpo ser aplastado ugggg ***el animal aprieta sus pinsas no dejando escapar ah rubi y weiss*** ayudennos por favor!

estas listo joune? ***le dijo pirrath ah jaune***

si lo estoy ***joune junta su aura y entonses pirrath para distraer al animal le da con su lansa en un ojo asiendo chillar al animal***

Desaparece **! *jaune corrio asia el escorpion y le da un gran corte en la espalda y este grita de dolor y suelta ah rubi y weiss para luego intentar escapar pero ashura se mete en su camino***

Eres debil ***el escorpion ataka ah ashura pero el simplemente se agacha y se mete bajo su estomago y lo levanta como si nada*** pierdete escoria ummmgggg RAAAAGGGG **! * ashura de un puñetaso parte el estomago del grimn y ase que sus organos internos se destrosen y sea atravesado por el braso de ashura muriendo finalmente***

valla eso fue efectivo ***dijo jaune*** entonses ganamos o no?

 ***una gran sombra cubre la zona y varias plumas negras caen del cielo***

o talves no?

-continuara-


	4. cap 4 estudiantes de elite

**muy bien eh vuelto aki amigos mios! jejeje perdon si eh estado flojo pero ya se termino lo de aserme el vago ahora les dare las historias que tanto me han pedido otra cosa enmi fic de naruto esplico por que es que ahora cambie mi forma de escribir es mas que nada por que cuesta menos trabajo editar lashistorias asi o bueno sin masque decir LET S GENTTING CRAZY!**

 **PERSONA HABLAN : bien ah luchar**

 **PERSONAJE PENSANDO "BIEN AH LUCHAR"**

 **PERSONAJE ASIENDO CUALQUIER COSA:*ashura se lanso asia el combate***

 **CAMBIO DE LUGAR SITIO O DE TIEMPO:- la escuela-**

 **MUSICA PARA BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE:((banda-tema))**

 **FIN DE LA MUSICA:*(( fin de la musica))**

 **Ashura is wrath no me pertenese ni tampoco RWBY**

 **capitulo 4 estudiantes de elite**

 ***luego de el gran combate contra el escorpion nuestros guerreros aun asi deben prepararse para escapar del gran ave grinm aunque tambien ah ocurrido algo no esperado***

 **hoy no es mi dia de suerte para nada**

 **ROOOOUUUGGGG! *gritaba el ave mientras se llevaba ah jaune en sus garras***

 **ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVEEEEEEEEE!**

 **ehhhh quisas debamos ir ah salvarlo? *rubi***

 **jump por mi que se salve solo *weiss***

 **o vamos el te salvo antes o no blanquita? *yang***

 **AH QUIEN LE DICES ASI?! *weiss***

 **el ave se sigue llendo *dijeron eren y blake tan frios como siempre***

 **ADIIIOOSSS PAJARITO Y ADIOSSSS JAUNE! *se despedia la alegre nora***

 **PERO QUE ESPERAN?! DEBEMOS SALVARLO!*gritaba pyrrah histerica***

 **va ustedes son muy flojos me adelantare *ashura empiesa ah ir tras el ave* espero que esa ave no se lo coma nada mas jajaja**

 **-con jaune-**

((Seregios - Battle Theme [Monster Hunter 4G]))

 **ok es suficiente umggg toma! *jaune le clava su espada en la pata al ave grimn y cae en unas ruinas* haaa haa perfecto ahora que**

 **RRROUUUUUUGGG! *el ave va en picada asia jaune chocando sus alas contra las columnas de las ruinas asiendolas seder***

 **Ahhhhhh! HOY NO ES MI DIAAAAAA! *en el medio del aire jaune trata de salvarse y salta contra las rocas que caen para desender pero termina chocando con ellas al final y termina en el suelo* ahhh ahhh por por poco jejeje me salve de milagro auu demonios mi braso**

 **jaune estas bien?**

 **ASHURA! menos mal que llegas por poco me mata ese pajarraco me livere de el pero al final el destruyo las columnas de las ruinas y me ise caer... ahh y no puedo sentir mi braso**

 **mierda parece una fractura grave puedes estar de pie y luchar aun?**

 **si claro eh eso creo *jaune se para y saca su espada* pe pero no servire de mucho are un esfuerso igual**

 **no te asustes acabare rapido con el *el ave mira ah ashura y jaune como dos jugosas presas* preparate hay viene ummmmmmggg raaaagg! *los tatuajes de ashura brillan con intensidad como si llamas salieran de ellos y sus ojos se ponen en blanco* ven aki pajarraco!**

 **ahh ah ashura! no lo insultes o se enojara! *decia con miedo jaune***

 **ROOOUUUUGGGGG! *el ave se lansa en picada ah toda velocidad sin esperar mas y ashura le tira esferas de mantra direco ah la cara asiendo que se desvie y choque contra el resto de las ruinas***

 **ja es facil jaune quedate con la guardia arriba ya vienen los demas *ashura corre asia el ave y se cuelga de su cola mientras van llegando los demas***

 **chicos rapido ayudemos ah ashura! *grito jaune* tengo una idea miren esa torre *jaune apunta ah una torre puntiaguda algo dañada***

 **ehhh pero que aremos con eso? *rubi***

 **ya lo veran pero mientras tanto . ¡ren .nora .pirrah y yo distraeremos ah esa ave y tu con y blake deben irse ah atakar esa torre para que caiga!**

 **pero quien te crees para darme ordenes! *le gritaba weiss ah jaune pero el ya se iva con su equipo* agggg hombres**

 **oh vamos no te sientas mal weiss animate y vamos ah aser el plan de jaune *rubi va asia la torre***

 **estas ah su favor?! *weiss***

 **jajaja no te pongas asi princesa vamonos *yang sigue ah rubi***

 **pero acaso nadie me escuchara?!** ***weiss***

 **no agas berrinches *blake corre tambien***

 **aggggg bien! *weiss se une ah su equipo***

 **-con ashura-**

 **jajajaja no te soltare por nada estupida ave sub desarrollada! *el ave chocaba contra el suelo ah ashura para quitarselo asta llegar ah un acantilado donde avia un puente en mal estado y donde esperaban todos los demas* quedateeeee quieto! * ashura salta asta su espalda y hay carga un gran puñetaso demoledor asiendo que el ave se destavilise y chille de dolor***

 **ROUUUUUGGG! *el ave va en picada asia el puente y cae sobre el asiendolo temblar***

 **jajaja eso te enseñara *ashura ataka ah las alas de ave lastimandolas severamente con sus esferas de mantra evitando que el ave pueda volver ah volar y escapar* estas atrapado aki**

 ***en ese momento llegan ren y nora para atakar por todos lados al ave nora con su martillo golpeaba todo el cuerpo del ave y ren se consentraba en disparar asia su rostro con sus cuchillas para desorientar ah la criatura voladora***

 **ashura!**

 **jaune parece que ya estas algo mejor**

 **escucha ashura ruby y su equipo estan destruyendo aquella torre cuando ellas la agan caer quiero que tu la uses paralansarla contra el grinm y asi atravesarlo de lado ah lado! *le gritaba jaune mientras iva ah atakar ah la ves que pirrah que disparaba ah mas no poder***

 **ashura ve rapido nosotros lo entretendremos *le dijo pirrah ah ashura y este con usa sonrisa va asia la torre***

 **-en la torre-**

 **vamos un poco mas! *rubi giraba alrededor de la torre en espiral cortandola con su oz y blake asia lo mismo***

 **ya te oi! *weiis usando polvo esplosivo debaja grandes abujeros en la parte cortada por blake y ruby***

 **me toca! *el cabello de yang se pone como si fuera de fuego y con sus guantes-cañon ase caer por fin la torre* ahora que asemos?!**

 **ahora es mi turno! *ashura sin dificultad agarra el pedaso enorme de torre en el aire***

 **woowww que genial! *decia ruby con estrellas en los ojos***

 **ja eso no es nada *ashura al tocar el piso pega otro salto para ponerse justo sobre el grimn* jaune! *ashura lansa la torre asia el grimn***

 **ahora salgan de aki! *grito jaune y todo su equipo se va con el dejando al grimn confundido al verlos correr pero entonses mira arriba justo para ver como la torre lo atraviesa ah el y destruye el puente del acantilado callendo al abismo***

 **ROOUUUUGGGGGG! *el grimn se pierde de vista***

 **((fin musica))**

 **ahhh ahh ganamos? decia agitado jaune***

 **si ganamos *ashura cae entre el equipo ruby* podria averlo derrotado solo pero ustedes si que asen un buen trabajo en equipo no me molestara estar con ustedes un tiempo**

 **awwww tambien te queremos * ruby se le cuelga como un mono en la espalda de ashura***

 **eh? oye quitate de ensima mio roja *ashura trataba de quitarse ah ruby pero entonses yang lo abrasa por el frente* pero que demonios?**

 **jajaja o vamos ashu no seas asi con tus compareñas de equipo* decia yang de forma coqueta incomodando al semi dios***

 **ok suficiente no quiero estar mas en su equipo ya**

 **es tarde estas atrapado *dijo ¿blake?* accepta tu destino**

 **jump ah mi no me interesa estar con un barbaro como el *weiss***

 **yo se que te gusta admitelo *dijo yang ah weiis asiendola sonrojar y que empiese a gritar ah los 4 vientos***

 **"en que lio me meti" *penso ashura***

 **-en la ofina del director-**

 **ummm ese chico ah destado asombrosamente sin dificultad paso sobre los grimns y no parece ni averse esforsado o siquiera tomarselo enserio .es algo preocupante director* dijo la secretaria Glynda ah el director Ozpin* no confio en el**

 **tu no confias en nadie que no sea yo Glynda *decia Ozpin mientras toma su tasa de cafe***

 **pero director el podria**

 **podria ser parte de "esa" organizacion? no lo creo aun que no descarto que pueda ser una clase fauno tambien sin embargo dejemos pasar el tiempo estoy seguro que el estudiante Ashura es un cazador prometedor**

 **como diga director *dijo Glynda con respeto y volvia ah ver en la pantalla de un monitor ah el grupo RWBY* "aun asi no confio en el" *penso ella***

 **-continuara-**


	5. cap 5 un equipo con problemas

**los eh dejado muy abandonados mis queridos lectores lo se muy bien pero les prometo quedarme con ustedes para siempre y darles buenas historias con las cuales entretenerse no les dare escusas por que yo simplemente deje de escribir por que si cada dia me levantaba diciendo seguire asiendo fanfics pero al final no asia eso me quitare la vagancia y estare pendiente de mis historias para darles buenos momentos ah ustedes mientras las len los quiero mucho y sin mas que decir para mas que nada dejar de ser tan cursi.**

 **LET S GENTTING CRAZY!**

 **PERSONA HABLAN : bien ah luchar**

 **PERSONAJE PENSANDO "BIEN AH LUCHAR"**

 **PERSONAJE ASIENDO CUALQUIER COSA:-ashura se lanso asia el combate-**

 **CAMBIO DE LUGAR SITIO O DE TIEMPO:- la escuela-**

 **MUSICA PARA BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE:((banda-tema))**

 **FIN DE LA MUSICA:*(( fin de la musica))**

 **Ashura is wrath no me pertenese ni tampoco RWBY**

 **capitulo 5 un equipo con problemas**

 **bien bien clase estoy contento de impartirles como su profesor mi nombre es portland pero prefiero solo profesor port conmigo basicamente tendra historias pero no las comunes si no que nos basaremos en mi clase ah refinar sus actitudes para que cambien su forma de ser ah una mas adecuada eh idoña para ser un buen equipo de casadores ademas de estar preparados para todo lo que viene en su futuro ,yo les contare cosas sobre como usar el manejo de armas segun su estilo propio y la mejor forma de combinar con sus compañeros, tambien me dare la libertad de tomar la pregunta de cada uno de ustedes para ir mejorando en clase o sacar un tema asi sea de guerra o politica todo para aclararles sus dudas -termino de decir el profesor como presentacion- en fin ¿alguno quiere sacar un tema para comensar?**

 **-alguno que otro estudiante se levantaba y asia preguntas que portlan contestaba con largos discursos ah pocos les interesaba pero uno que otro se interesaba en lo que el profesor tenia para decir-**

 **jejeje wiss mira esto -ruby enseña un dibujo mal echo de portlan-gggrr ejejeje -reia en vos baja ruby seguida por yang y blake mientras que weiss solo se sentia molesta por las tonterias de la lider del equipo-**

 **"como fue que paso esto" -pensaba weiss-**

 **-flash back-**

 **bien todos ustedes han pasado y es momento de asignar los equipos y nombrar ah los lideres de equipo como ven tenemos un numero impar de estudiantes asi que un equipo debera ser de 5 integrantes que ya se establecio ahora pasamos ah los nombramientos de los equipos -el director ospin empiesa ah juntar y nombrar los equipos aparte de poner los lideres de cada uno-**

 **ummmggg esto lleva mucho tiempo -ashura el cual esta de brasos crusados esperando impacientemente mientras las demas compañeras de el pues bueno-**

 **se los aseguro yo sere la lider esta en mi sangre - decia con orgullo weiss- "no hay forma que alguien me supere"**

 **yo creo que ashura seria un buen lider ¿vieron como acabo con esa ave y el escorpion? wow -decia ruby chibi colgada de la espalda de el semidios-**

 **roja bajate -decia sin mas ashura y ruby solo le contesto con un simple "obligame" asiendolo gruñir-**

 **no definitivamente sere yo la lider ,ningun tipo que se pasea sin remera se convertire en el lider de este equipo mientras yo este aqui -decia weiss arrogante asiendo reir ah ashura-**

 **te recuerdo que te salve de esa ave ¿o no? copito de nieve...-3 segundos despues tanto ruby como yang estaban muriendo de risa en el piso mientras que blake se tapaba la boca tratando de controlar su ataque de risa tambien y weiss bueno ella estaba echa una furia-**

 **te odio -solto con puro veneno-**

 **vamos vamos no es para tanto aunque pienso que ashura seria el mejor lider ya que sin dudas demostro ser el mas fuerte agil velos y valiente en el bosque ademas se nota que el tiene mucha mas experiencia en combate contra grimms que todas nosotras juntas**

 **me parece bien -declaro ruby-**

 **apoyo la mosion-seguia yang-**

 **umgggg -gruñia weiss-**

 **3 ah 1 creo que ashura sera lider lo siento weiss -dijo blake con una pequeña sonrisa-**

 **yo no sere el lider no se me da eso de dar ordenes hay alguien mejor para liderar que yo**

 **lo ven asta el reconoce que soy mejor -se jactaba weiss asiendo reir ah ashura- ¿de que te ries?**

 **nada venga ya nos toca - ashura y las demas suben al estrado-**

 **estudiantes hoy ustedes han echo un gran paso y les doy la bienvenida oficial ah ashura vajra, ruby rose,weiss schnee ,blake belladona ,y yang xiao long desde hoy seran el equipo ARWBY y su lider sera...**

 **"ashura" -blake-**

 **"ashura claro el es guay" -ruby-**

 **"tiene que ser ashura es ovio" -yang-**

 **"sere yo nadie mas puede serlo" -weiss-**

 **ruby rose,felicidades eres la lider del grupo te deseo suerte -termino de decir ospin-**

 **jaja lo sabia -dijo sin mas ashura viendo ah ruby- no avia otra persona mas que tu roja felicidades -ashura le palmeaba la cabesa ah una chibi ruby sorprendida-**

 **"esto no puede ser por que ha mi" -pensaba weiss-**

 **-fin flash back-**

 **maldita sea mi suerte -susurraba weiss-**

 **SEÑORITA SCHNEE -grito el profesor portland asustando ah la peliblanca- ¿quisiera por favor bajar y asernos una demostracion de lo que acabo de decir?**

 **¡¿EH?! ahh ah si profesor claro ehh yoo -decia con verguensa- demostrare como un casador debe ser**

 **fantastico entonses usted demostrara como se lucha con un grimm -digo alegre el profesor llendo asia una jaula donde avia un jabali grimm- espero que este lista**

 **yo si , si lo estoy -weiss saca su scroll ((que es un celular olografico por si no vieron la serie)) y marca cordenadas para que su casillero vuele asia ella con su arma para tomarla y activarla- estoy preparada**

 **WOOOO HOOO VAMOS WEISS PON EN ALTO AL EQUIPO RWBYS! -animaba ruby ah gritos-**

 **suerte weiss -animaba yang con mas calma y blake solo levantaba su dedo pulgar-**

 **"esta muy distraida lo va ah arruinar" -pensaba ashura quien llevaba pues traje y corbata cosa rara en el ya que solia ir con el pecho al aire y sin sapatos-**

 **ummgg -grunia molesta weiss viendo ah ruby sin darse cuenta que el profesor solto ah el gabali grimm y solo por reflejos weiss lo esquivo- o no me distraje- el gabali se da vuelta y trata de embestir ah la peliblanca otra ves y esta crea un circulo de energia en su espalda consentrando el dust-**

 **¡VAMOS WIESS TU PUEDES DALE EN EL VIENTRE ES DEBIL HAY! -distrayendo ah weiss y el gabali logra darle- o no - ruby dice con miedo- ¡weiss vamos levantate ya!**

 **¡CALLATE YO PUEDO ASERLO SOLA! -le grito weiss ah ruby con ira y pega un salta esquivando al gabali luego el grimm se enrosca como una rueda y empiesa ah acelerar para ir ah toda velocidad contra wiess pega un salto asia atras quedando en un circulo de dust flotante y este gira activandose y dando un impulso de velocidad ah weiss la cual impacta contra el grimm clavando su estoque de dust en el vientre y arrastrandolo por el suelo bruscamente matandolo- ahhh ahhh ahhh ya esta echo**

 **bra-vo bra-vo señorita schnee sin duda una gran cazadora con buen futuro, no opstante se acabo el tiempo de clases y ustedes deben irse ah comer nos vemos en la proxima clase alumnos pero tomen nota de toda la clase eso les servira ah futuro -decia alegre portland terminando la clase-**

 **oye weiss bien echo jeje -ruby se acerco alegre-**

 **¡NO PUEDO CREER LO INUTIL QUE ERES!, ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU SEAS LA LIDER?! -weiss se fue sumamente molesta asia la puerta dejando ah todo el equipo ARWBYS confundidas pero ashura no pensaba igual y decidio ponerse enfrente de la puerta- ¡muevete musculo sin cerebro!**

 **-ashura puso su rostro muy cerca del de weiss inclinandose un poco por su gran tamaño en comparacion con la chica adinerada-**

 **o oye que crees que ases apartate -decia nerviosa trato de empujar al semidios pero el le agarra la mano con fuerza- ah m me lastimas su sueltame ugg**

 **¿duele no? -suelta la mano de weiss- tu no controlas tus emociones y tu arrogancia, aparte sucumbes ah la ira cuando no van las cosas como deseas -el se crusa de brasos y se aparta de la puerta-si no te controlas emocionalmente solo lastimaras ah los que te rodean- ashura apunta ah yang,blake y ,ruby la cual tiene una cara de tristesa que cala hondo en weiss que mira ah otro lado y se va en silencio- jump y por eso no eres la indicada para ser una lider solo piensas en ti -ashura se aserca ah ruby y le acaricia la cabesa tranquilisandola un poco- calma roja todo ira bien**

 **-weiss se va luego de ver eso y escuchar las ultimas palabras del moreno tatuado- "puedo ser una gran lider imbecil de poco cerebro" -iva pensando weiss ofuscada-**

 **-oficina del director-**

 **ummmm interesante ¿o no glinda? -ozpin daba un sorbo ah su cafe mientras veia todo lo sucedido por las camaras de seguridad- ¿que opinas de ashura luego de ver lo que iso?**

 **...-glinda se quedo callada no queriendo decir nada ya que igual no confiaba en ashura por que desde su punto de vista es un barbaro peligroso nada mas, pero no era capas de mentirle ah ozpin ella misma vio como el moreno tatuado actuo debidamente preocupandose por su equipo sin ser violento y la verdad es que le toco la fibra tierna el ver la accion de el al centrarse en la mas sensible del grupo en este caso ruby, pero claro no iva ah decirlo y menos frente ah ozpin- el...actuo bien**

 **ummm ya veo -en ese momento ruby acompañada por ashura entran ah la oficina- bienvenidos ¿tienes algo que decir o no ruby?**

 **yo eh bueno pues -decia nerviosa y ashura le pone una mano en el hombro, ella lo mira y el le devuelve la mirada entonses ella susurra un "gracias" solo audible para el- director queria saber si no ah cometido una clase de error al elejirme como lider**

 **¿un error? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa el director-**

 **-terra con vista-**

 **-paulativamente en una terrasa estaba portland junto con weiss teniendo la misma conversacion-**

 **pero que ridicules - dijo sin mas porland-**

 **¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?! jump es ovio que el director cometio un error al nombrarla ah ella como lider yo soy mucho mejor y usted dijo que yo podia ser una gran cazadora ah futuro -decia ella bastante enfadada y de brasos crusados pisando el suelo con la punta del pie-**

 **ozpin me ha guiado por muchos muchos años y JAMAS en mi vida me ah fallado si el dice algo yo no pienso llevarla la contra -dijo sin mas porland con admiracion y respeto ah ozpin-**

 **¿osea que seguiria sin vacilar lo que el diga? que irresponsabilidad**

 **señorita schnee ustede debe saber que aqui no discriminamos ah nadie por lo tanto usted alguien que ah vivido una vida larga sin problemas con puros lujos siempre que quiso no tiene derecho ah creerse mejor que los demas ,aki todos son alumnos posibles cazadores o posibles leyendas todos son iguales**

 **yo no eh vivido de esa forma -argumento ella pero la mirada sin emociones de portland fue suficiente para aserla calmarse- bueno no tan asi**

 **señorita schnee es por esa misma razon que usted no merese ser la lider usted cree en su propio poder, y un lider de verdad debe tener la cabesa fria y jamas pensar en si mismo en ves de eso usted deberia pensar siempre en los demas, ruby rose es una alumna no la mejor de todas pero si una ue tiene madera de lider ya que apesar de que usted no la trata como amiga siquiera ella aun asi la aprecia ah usted como una compañera y no dudo que ella esta dolida ahora mismo por como usted reacciono -portland se hoia bastante molesto en este momento-**

 **¡ougg por favor ella solo es! -de golpe se quedo callada-**

 **si justo ah eso me referia pequeña -portlan suspiro con cansancion- si quieres ser una lider primero aprender ah entender ah los demas un lider debe oir ah sus seguidores pero tu pequeña no escuchas siquiera ah tus compàñeras o tus superiores como yo, incluso faltas el respeto ah el director ozpin el mas grande cazador quien dirije esta academia**

 **yo lo siento profesor -dice weiss decaida-**

 **eso esta bien señorita schnee pero debe pedir perdon ah alguien diferente ah mi,le deseo suerte y si quiere volver ah charlar no dude en buscarme estare contento de guiar una mente joven que nesesita un guia -termino alegremente de decir portland-**

 **si gracias -weiss se va pensando bien las cosas dichas por el profesor-**

 **es una buena alumna solo nesesita madurar un poco jojojo -rie despacio el profesor**

 **-oficina del director-**

 **espero que allas comprendido alumna ruby yo estoy seguro que eh cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero elejirte como lider no fue uno**

 **esta bien director gracias me esforsara lo prometo -ruby se va con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿eh? ¿ashura? ¿no vienes conmigo?**

 **no roja tu tienes que aser algo tu sola en este momento yo solo estorbaria. asi que suerte roja -ruby asiente con la cabesa y se va- bien ozpin me tienes donde quieres**

 **muy bien es hora de empesar con lo ya mencionado, te contare sobre nuestro gran problema**

 **-continuara-**


End file.
